Natsu Matsuri
by AsaAki
Summary: Nowaki and Hiroki went to the Natsu Matsuri together and they had time to spare before the fireworks so, why not make the best out of it?


"Hiro-san, sorry to keep you waiting! Did you wait for long?" Nowaki shouted and ran over to where Hiroki was sitting. Hiroki heard Nowaki's shout and closed the book he was reading while waiting for Nowaki.

"I also arrived a few minutes before you. Let's go now." Hiroki started walking towards the streets, with Nowaki following beside him. Suddenly, Nowaki stopped and looked intently at a piece of paper on the ground.

"Hiro-san, shall we go to the Natsu Matsuri together this year?" While waiting for Hiroki's reply, Nowaki's fantasies came to his mind once again, and he smiled happily at the thought of his fantasies becoming true. Hiroki studied Nowaki's face carefully and knew what he was thinking about. Hiroki remembered a dream he had in school, about him and Nowaki wearing yukatas and watching fireworks together at home. During the fireworks, Nowaki leaned in to kiss him, and Hiroki woke up with his face all red soon after they started kissing in the dream. But, it wouldn't be a bad thing if his dream came true...

"O-ok, if you really want to.." Hiroki replied, looking at the ground. He wanted to give a more cheerful reply to show that he was really interested in going to the Natsu Matsuri together with Nowaki, but his pride stopped him from doing so. Nevertheless, Nowaki's face lit up with happiness and hugged Hiroki.

"B-baka! Don't do this in public!" Hiroki shouted, trying to pull away from Nowaki.

"It's ok, no one's here~!" Nowaki continued hugging Hiroki, refusing to let go.

"Hiro-san~are you ready? Oh, Hiro-san, you look so cute like this!"

"A-ah...arigatou..." He scratched his head awkwardly and glanced at Nowaki. He was wearing a black yukata that went really well with his black hair and eyes. Hiroki was wearing a brown yukata, which he had not worn since he finished university. He was glad that he could fit into it, so he wouldn't have to get another one. If Hiroki had to get another yukata, Nowaki would be sure to get him to buy a black yukata so they would be wearing lovers' outfit.

"Shall we leave now, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, smiling happily. This was his first time going to the Natsu Matsuri with Hiroki, so he was especially happy.

"Y-yeah, let's go..." Hiroki started to walk, but Nowaki held him back. Nowaki tilted Hiroki's face towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You look cute tonight, really." Nowaki looked at Hiroki and said in a soft and gentle voice. Hiroki blushed and walked ahead of Nowaki.

After an hour of walking around the stalls, Nowaki and Hiroki walked to a high slope, where they could watch fireworks comfortably. They settled themselves at the highest part of the slope and glanced at the sky. The night sky was really beautiful, with lots of stars dotting the black sky. Hiroki couldn't help but glance at Nowaki, who was admiring the sky. The sky reminded him of Nowaki, for Nowaki loved black a lot and the black night sky tonight was as beautiful as Nowaki. Unconsciously, Hiroki leaned closer to Nowaki.

"Hiro-san! The sky tonigh-eh?" Nowaki turned around and was so surprised to see Hiroki so close to him. Usually, Hiroki would sit a distance away from Nowaki, but he sat closer than normal tonight. Hiroki realised how close he was to Nowaki and moved away, but Nowaki moved closer to Hiroki and kissed him. He kissed Hiroki deeply, sliding his tongue in. Hiroki broke away and pushed him away.

"This is a public place! And there are a lot of families here! What do you think you're doing?"

"They won't hear us if you don't shout so loudly." Nowaki smiled and put his finger to Hiroki's lips. Hiroki blushed and brushed Nowaki's finger away. Nowaki put his lips to Hiroki's lips and Hiroki didn't say anything.

"I'll take that you agree with what I'm doing now..." Nowaki whispered and shifted himself so that he could hug Hiroki comfortably from behind. Nowaki's lips brushed against Hiroki's neck and shoulder, making him shiver. Then, he sucked lightly on Hiroki's neck, and Hiroki bit his lip, trying his best not to let any noise out. Nowaki's hand reached into Hiroki's yukata and found that Hiroki's nipples were already hard, just from him sucking on his neck. He played with Hiroki's nipples, pinching and twisting them, making it hard for Hiroki to hold his voice in and he let out a soft moan. His hand delved deeper into the yukata, and fondled Hiroki's now-hard cock lovingly.

"Hiro-san, you've gotten this hard already ne...looks like you can't wait until we get home..." Nowaki pushed Hiroki down on the grass and untied Hiroki's yukata, so it wouldn't get dirty later on. He removed the yukata from Hiroki and put it aside, so it could be worn back home later. He kissed and sucked on his cock and finally, he sucked on the tip so hard that Hiroki cummed. Nowaki drank all of his cum and licked his cock clean.

"Hiro-san seems ready down there, but to reduce the pain you will feel later, it's still necessary to do this." Nowaki's hand moved from Hiroki's cock to his butt, and he stuck one finger smeared with cum inside his hole. Seeing that Hiroki didn't feel any pain, he added another finger inside and moved his fingers in his hole, making it wider, so it was easier for Nowaki's cock to go inside. Hiroki covered his mouth with his arm, but it was still late, for he had moaned. They kissed and Hiroki felt as if all of the pain had disappeared as their tongues came in contact.

Nowaki untied his own yukata, and he was too, like Hiroki, already hard. He slipped his cock into Hiroki easily, and thrust it in and out of Hiroki gently. Hiroki jolted when he felt Nowaki enter him. After a while, the thrusts got harder and harder, until Hiroki could not take the pain and clutched Nowaki's arm tightly.

"It'll be fine, so please relax, Hiro-san." Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear. Hiroki closed his eyes and felt himself pressing Nowaki closer and closer to himself, until there was not even a little space between them.

"Here's a handkerchief." Nowaki passed a handkerchief to Hiroki, and used one handkerchief to wipe himself clean.

"Than-WAIT, WHY DID YOU KNOW YOU HAD TO BRING HANDKERCHIEFS ALONG? DID YOU PLAN THIS?" Hiroki suddenly realised something was wrong.

"I just thought we may do it tonight, so I brought them along." Nowaki smiled. At that moment, the feeling of wanting to kill him got more intense and Hiroki quickly wore back his yukata and ran after Nowaki, who ran off after seeing how angry Hiroki was.

"Ah, Hiro-san! The fireworks!" Nowaki stopped and pointed to the sky. The fireworks had already begun and Hiroki stopped running too. Seeing how distracted Hiroki was by the fireworks, he walked next to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Hiroki blushed and looked up at the fireworks while Nowaki seemed content and happy that Hiroki didn't push him away. The both of them remained like that until the fireworks ended.


End file.
